


Aphrodisia, Take Two

by charis2770



Series: Finding Vengeance...or is it Something Else? [15]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, I swear to God my blog readers are really sadistic, M/M, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Slash, Unintentional drug use, Yaoi, at least nobody gets turned into anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charis2770/pseuds/charis2770
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I swear this is not my fault. I can't help it when people send me Asks that I can't answer in a page or two. Once again, it got away from me. This time Asami ingests an unknown substance that causes urges which can only be relieved by sex. Lots and lots of sex. And, to be true to the tone of this particular Ask, he can ONLY get off if he's actually fucking somebody. Nothing else works. Akihito and Feilong pay the price. Interestingly, nobody seems to mind. On accounta they're all freaks in my world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisia, Take Two

He takes five minutes to stop at his favorite corner bakery and grab some tea and a couple of buns and calls it lunch, heading back to his office at Sion to take care of more paperwork. The renovations are almost complete, and he has a lot of last-minute details to see to before it reopens in a couple of days.

After his tea is nothing but dregs and all that’s left is a quarter of one of the buns, he presses his fingers to his temples and frowns. The numbers and words on the page in front of him are displaying a disturbing desire to go all wriggly on him and slide off the page. He’s reasonably certain they’re not supposed to do that. His head hurts. His clothes feel…itchy. Too tight. His skin…gods, his skin is crawling with thousands of tiny prickles. What the?

He gropes for the phone, noticing as he presses the speed dial button for Dr. Yamura that he’s got a really inappropriate erection. This strikes him as hilarious and he’s snickering when he requests the man’s presence. He’s vaguely aware that it’s probably not really all that funny but he can’t help himself. What’s going on? He yells for Kirishima, who opens the door to his office and steps in instantly.

“Kei….” He says indistinctly, “oh STOP raising your eyebrows at me you fusspot. It’s your NAME. Kei…are you feeling strange by any chance? Inappropriate erections got you down?” He snickers again at his own wit. Kirishima frowns. Asami grins at his own cleverness. Fusspot. That’s a good one.

“I’m nearly certain all my erections are entirely appropriate when they occur, Asami-sama,” says Kirishima smoothly.

“Huh. Mine too, except today. Be a good fusspot and call Feilong for me will you? NOW? And let Yamura in when he gets here?”

Alarmed now, Kirishima hurries to his side and kneels down beside his chair. His cool hand touches Asami’s brow and his fingers grip his employer’s wrist, taking his pulse. Asami twitches at the feel of skin on skin.

“You’re ill,” exclaims Kirishima, sounding concerned.

“Nope,” says Asami thickly, “just really…really… _hard._ Did you call him? Are they on their way?”

Kirishima makes a couple of phone calls, most important is the one he makes to Feilong and he hears him tell Asami’s lovers to hurry. That sounds like an excellent plan. Then Yamura is there, being brisk and efficient like he always is, and making tsk noises at their new and disturbing tendency to find themselves under the influence of strange drugs. The tea is the culprit. Asami loses interest once he hears he doctor assuring Kirishima that he’s not in any danger. Not in danger is good. Getting FUCKING laid would be better. Gods, he’s going to explode. He snickers again at the thought, imagining himself blowing up and plastering the walls, not with blood and viscera, but with pints and pints of sticky come. He yells at everybody to get the fuck out and bring him Feilong and Akihito. Mercifully, they leave him alone, and his cock is in his hand in seconds. He moans softly and jerks himself roughly. He feels an orgasm building up in his balls, at the base of his spine, clawing in his belly…but he can’t come. He growls in frustration and tears at his vest and tie and shirt…isn’t it horribly HOT in here? He’s on his knees with one hand braced on his desk to keep from pitching over face-first, his throbbing erection clutched in his fist, growling in frustration with his head down and every muscle in his body tensed when he hears the door open. Feilong and Akihito rush to his side.

“Oh good,” he whispers. “You came.” He laughs at himself. “You came, now let me….Fuck. Need to come too. Feilong…Aki…” He groans and glares at them because he can’t say what he’s trying to say. Gods. He catches his breath. Have they always been this beautiful?

“What do you need?” asks Feilong simply.

“You’re both wearing too many clothes,” he grumps at them, and hey nice, they start taking them off. That’s a neat power to have. He wonders if it works on everybody. He’s snickering softly to himself again when Feilong puts his arms around him and their bodies come into contact and then he can’t do anything but groan at how perfect it feels. It’s perfect, except then suddenly it’s not enough. He needs…he needs….

“Feifei,” he whispers, staggering to his feet, “Got to be in you. Can you take it for me? Feifei, so pretty.” His hand is in his lover’s hair, yanking him to his feet. He’s dimly aware that he’s not being very nice to Feilong, but Feilong doesn’t seem to care.

“I can, sensei,” says Feilong softly.  “Take what you need.”

Then he’s shoving Feilong face-down over his desk, growling softly and urgently. He fumbles with the other man’s pants until he hisses in frustration and just yanks them down enough to uncover that pretty ass. He has the presence of mind to use the bottle of slick Aki shoves urgently at him, a slippery thumb pushing into Feilong’s hole while he uses the other hand to smear it on his cock. Then his hands are on Feilong’s ass, pressing his cheeks apart, his heart pounding at the sight of the dark little star of his asshole, twitching a little. Fuck. Fuck! He presses the head of his cock against it, and Feilong makes a small sound that might be hunger or might be fear and Asami can’t…isn’t able to care, he just has to be IN him. He thinks he mutters an apology and then he SHOVES. Feilong howls in pain and Asami can feel his body shudder and it feels so GOOD. Taking what’s his. Just fucking TAKING it. It’s so damn tight, so hot, all that muscled grace and it’s HIS to control, to use, to OWN.

“Mine,” he snarls, fucking into Feilong brutally. His body knows the map of Feilong’s body even if Asami’s brain isn’t capable to that much thought, and Feilong shouts when Asami’s cock mercilessly rams into him, roughly grinding against his prostate. He wonders for a moment if he’s hurting him too much, if his urgency, his blinding NEED, is damaging something he’s sworn not to damage. But…

“ _Harder,”_ cries Feilong, panting and hissing in pain and pushing back into Asami’s mindless rutting. Bless Feifei and his masochistic little soul. Asami lowers his head and digs his fingers into Feilong’s hips and fucks harder, slamming their hips together hard enough to bruise them both, grunting and whispering over and over.

“Mine, mine, mine, mine.”

Feilong’s tight hole clenches and Asami throws his head back, shouting as the tight gripping contractions of Feilong’s helpless orgasm pull him along for that perfect ride. He’s shaking with relief when he comes, his lover’s body giving him what his own fist hadn’t been able to. He leans forwards on both hands, shuddering, and places a kiss between Feilong’s shoulder blades.

“Feifei,” he whispers, “I’m…”

“No,” says Feilong hoarsely. “Don’t you apologize to me! Don’t! It’s not your fault, and anyway I liked it. Or did you miss the part where we both got off quite satisfactorily at the end?”

He withdraws from Feilong’s body and pulls him to his feet, turning him around to kiss him, gratefully, deeply, hungrily. Oh fuck, he realizes, I’m still…damn it. It isn’t quite as urgent, but the need is still there, still driving at him. He swivels his head and finds Akihito on the couch across the room, watching them with dark eyes. His pants are tangled around his ankles. He’s lying on his side, his hand behind his back as he fingers himself open, his fist wrapped tight around his own erection.

“Asami,” he whispers. Asami is on him in two long strides, pushing him over onto his face. The boy’s fingers withdraw from his hole with an obscene slurping noise and Asami slides in deep the moment Aki’s hand is out of his way.

“Hungh,” gasps Asami, as Akihito moans and lifts his ass into the thrust, whimpering.

“Ohhh,” sighs Aki. “A-Asami! Ah! Hah! MORE!”

Snarling mindlessly, he powers into the perfect little round ass underneath him, the grip and squeeze and velvety softness of his boy’s snug little body making his toes curl. He fucks Aki hard, but perhaps with a fraction less mindlessness than he had Feilong, now sane enough to understand at least peripherally that Aki’s body can’t take the same kind of punishment Feilong’s can. He’s in control enough to make sure Akihito comes first, but only barely, gasping breathlessly while he spills inside the tight grip of Aki’s slick little hole.

“Fuck,” he gasps. “Just…. _fuck._ ”

“Is it any better?” asks Akihito worriedly. He rolls off the boy so sit on the floor beside the couch, learning his head back and laughing weakly.

“Better? Gods! You’re adorable. Have I told you that? Really you are, Akihito. So cute. And Feifei…that nickname kills me, did you know? Deadliest bastard I ever met and we talk to you this way. Oh Feifei, you’re so f…fucking pretty. No, Aki, it’s not better. F-fuck. So hard. Still so damn hard. Come here, Feilong, come and sit on my cock like a good boy, will you? Or is that a bad boy? Shit. I don’t care. You’re both amazing, have I said that? Mine. Yes, mine. F…ahhhh,” he sighs as Feilong obeys him, straddling him and dropping to his knees, taking Asami smoothly inside himself with a soft hiss. He’s still soft and open and wet, but he’s also been fucked brutally and without preparation so he’s got to be pretty sore. Good. Asami snarls and rolls his hips upwards. Feilong moans and rides him carefully. No, that’s no good, Asami doesn’t want careful. Can’t _tolerate_ careful right now. The biting, crawling need to dominate, to ravage and control and mark what belongs to him claws at his insides and his fingers dig into Feilong’s hips, holding him still above Asami’s hips so he can power up into that hot, tight beautifully muscled body.

“Hah,” cries Feilong, bracing himself on the couch behind Asami with one hand and fisting his own cock with the other, biting his lip against the brutal pace his sensei is setting, but utterly unable to resist the sinister pleasure of just being taken like this. Asami hasn’t felt like this in…has he ever felt like this? Yes. Yes, long ago, before months and years of discipline and hard work cemented his iron control over his body’s urges and made him into a lover like no other, and a Master. This head-spinning combination of lust and need and fear and desire and breathless sense of being totally out of control…not since the first time a man held him down and played his body like a well-tuned harp and invaded him and….fuck, he slams up into Feilong harder, remembering the singing pain when that cock had forced its way into his young body, how he’d sobbed and begged for mercy. And had gotten none. How his body had finally betrayed him, responding to the other man’s skill and knowledge, rousing to his touch and the place inside Asami that he was rubbing with his cock…Asami grits his teeth, and when it’s not enough, bites his lip until he tastes blood.

“Feilong,” he groans, pressing his mouth against the younger man’s throat and kissing him there, nipping sharply at the strong tendon in the side of his neck, making Feilong groan back in response. “Gonna come in your tight ass. Fuck. FUCK. Can’t st-stop. Come with me, Bishounen. Please. Come, beautiful one, come for me.” He moans raggedly, cock jerking and pulsing inside his lover’s warm body, and Feilong’s seed spills over his hand and onto Asami’s belly. They sit for a while, locked together, sweating and panting and not saying anything. At last Feilong extricates himself with a soft whimper and a small grimace.

“Does it hurt?” asks Asami gruffly.

“A little, Sensei,” says Feilong with a wicked smile.

“You like it when it hurts,” says Asami smugly.

“Ohh yes,” purrs Feifei. “Do you feel better NOW, Sensei?”

Asami thinks about it. Looks at them both. So different. So beautiful in their own ways. They’re particularly gorgeous right now. Have Aki’s eyes always looked so big and bright and luminous? Has Feilong’s skin always seemed so flawless? Their kiss-swollen mouths are tantalizing. Their muscled bodies sheened with sweat and other things are so…debauched. And his. Shit, whatever was in that tea isn’t just making him horny, it’s making him cheesy as fuck. But damn it, they’re so PRETTY.

“Mine,” he says cheerfully, looking them over like they’re lunch. “Like my birthday every day. Mine. My boys. So pretty. Do you know how much I love to spank you? Huh? I could do it all the time. Never get tired of the way you whimper, Aki…so sweet. Want to hurt you so you cry and then kiss it better. Feifei, such a bad boy. Love how you beg for it.”

“Um,” says Akihito a little nervously, “I don’t think he’s better…”

“Oh, I feel GREAT,” says Asami wickedly. “I feel fanfuckingtastic, but you two…you are going to be lucky if you can walk when I’m done with you. Because why? Because you’re mine and I’ll fuck you raw and you’ll take it. Won’t you?”

And they do. Bless them, they do. He puts Aki on his knees in front of the couch and remembers just in time to add some more lube to his insistent erection and he fucks the boy again, his wicked black heart loving the way Aki whimpers and whines a little because he’s taking his second hard fuck in less than an hour and he’s really going to be feeling it tomorrow. Afterwards he takes his time, to Akihito’s embarrassment, fingering and admiring his swollen little asshole. It’s so hot, the way he mewls and squirms and asks Asami to stop…

They try another way, taking turns going down on him until he’s insane with desire, a state he hasn’t been in for a very long time, because he never lets it get this far before he fucking DOES something about it, but he can’t come. Not this way. He grits his teeth and tamps down on the tiny frisson of fear. What if it doesn’t go away? What if he becomes this base creature, practically quivering with need, a perpetual victim of this delicious but terrifying priapism that he cannot control?

“Enough,” he grits out between his teeth and shoves Feilong down and fucks him again, knowing this time it’s hurting the other man a little, but unable to stop. Fuck, this is not him! Asami doesn’t break his toys! “Feifei,” he whispers, face in Feilong’s silky black hair, “Feifei…I’m sorry…forgive me?”

“Asami,” whispers Feilong back, his voice a little bit thick with pain, “there is nothing to forgive. I…ohh…oh sensei, I’m going to c-come again!” And miraculously, he does, and Asami sighs in relief that he hasn’t harmed him, and this time the insistent throb of lust in his brain is lessened a little. He’s able to rest for a few minutes, drink some water and catch his breath. Gods, they’re a mess, all of them. Sweating and sticky and covered with bite marks and bruises from gripping fingers and scratches of blunt fingernails…except Asami can feel the marks smarting on his back where Feilong with his wicked claws has dug into his flesh and raked his skin raw. He smiles a little, and turns his head to look at Akihito.

Sweet little Aki, the unlikely little stray whose appeal no one else can seem to see, except for himself and Feilong. Oh, it’s their loss. He shines so bright, this amazing young man, and Asami’s heart clenches a little in his chest. He crawls to where Aki sprawls on the soft rug between the desk and sofa.

“Akihito,” he whispers, pinning the boy’s hips down and licking a stripe up the pretty cock and making Aki gasp and squirm until the boy is hard and leaking precome and breathing hard. “Once more,” he says softly, lifting Aki’s legs and spreading him open gently, looking down at the adorable face. “Once more, and I’ll be myself again.”

“It…oh…Asami…it hurts,” whimpers Aki, though he lifts his hips to make it easier when Asami slicks his cock and nudges softly against the swollen little hole.

“I know,” he breathes, pushing in slowly anyway. He’s careful, as gentle as he can be, slow and deep and tender, and yet inside also the part of him that loves owning them thrills at the tears that fill Aki’s eyes.

“Ah...Asami please,” whines the boy, gripping Asami’s arms tightly and hanging on for dear life. “I’m so sore…”

“Your poor little hole is going to ache so bad tomorrow,” purrs Asami, rocking into the trembling body. Aki sobs a little and gasps. “Best be a good boy for the next few days, hm?” he continues, more and more of himself returning as he loses himself in Aki’s heat.

“Wh-why?” asks Akihito tearfully, keening softly as Asami slowly fucks him.

“Ohh, think what a sorry little boy you’ll be if you’re naughty and I decide you need another fucking to remind you who you belong to?”

“Hngh,” whimpers Aki, his cock jerking a little. That’s his cute Takaba. He may act embarrassed about the things they do outside the bedroom, but when he’s getting fucked, any filth Asami wants to whisper to him makes the little photographer hotter and hotter with every word.

“Spread those cute little cheeks af…hah…after I’ve spanked you red and sore…ohh you’ll beg and beg me not to, won’t you?”

“Please,” pleads Aki, lost in Asami’s voice, “oh PLEASE don’t fuck me again, Asami. I’ll be so good. Oh please, I’m so sore…:”

“That’s right, just like that,” growls Asami, feeling his balls draw tight and heat pooling in his belly. “And it won’t do you any good at all, will it, naughty boy?”

“No,” whimpers Akihito, raising his hips to meet Asami’s rocking thrusts, crying softly and gasping when his sweet spot is rubbed gently with every slide.

“No,” agrees Asami, smiling softly and leaning down to kiss away the shining tears on Aki’s face. “Your poor sore little hole will ache and hurt, and you’ll sob and cry and you’ll still be getting fucked in your tight little ass.” Asami presses deep inside Aki and holds still, hand siding up the boy’s thigh and over his hip to circle his cock and work it with long firm strokes. “I know you’re sore, pretty pet. But give me this. Come for me once more, Akihito.”

Holding himself motionless like this, Asami experiences every minute twitch and ripple and flutter and clench of Akihito’s orgasm as it slowly builds and washes over the boy. Without him having to move, Aki’s pleasure and the wonder of watching and feeling it take him over tugs Asami the last few inches he needs to fall over the precipice himself, and he groans because it hurts now when he comes, hurts and feels fantastic and most importantly feels FINISHED when he shudders and empties himself into Akihito’s body while Aki’s come coats his fingers and the tight, swollen little hole grips and holds him tight. He collapses like he’s been poleaxed, managing not to land his full weight on Akihito only by a tremendous act of will. He’s still sprawled half on top of the boy. He’s shaking and drained and feels like he couldn’t get up if his life depended on it. Feilong crawls to them and inserts himself into the pile and they make room for him somehow, even though it hurts to even move.

It’s Yoh who finds them like that some time later, sticking his head cautiously inside the door and calling Feilong’s name. Feilong grunts.

“We…ah…got worried when it got so quiet in here for so long,” says Yoh apologetically, carefully not looking at them. “Kirishima and Suoh wouldn’t open the door.”

“Cowards,” mutters Asami weakly, and chuckles.

“Oh gods, stop that,” whines Aki, “you’re gonna make me laugh too and it’s gonna hurt.”

This only makes Asami laugh harder, and when Aki giggles and whimpers at the same time it strikes Feilong as funny and he weakly pokes Aki in the ribs and Aki calls him a dirty name and they laugh harder and Asami mutters,

“Hahhh…remind me to spank you both. Sometime next month. You’re horrible.”

Unfortunately, this only makes all three of them laugh harder, and finally it’s ridiculous to keep lying there pretending they’re unconscious anymore so they stagger to their feet like drunken invalids and manage to help each other into their clothing. Yoh slips from the room to tell Asami’s men that nobody has, in fact, died, and it appears that their Sama is actually all right now.

“You thought it might be fun to try the chocolates on me again sometime,” says Akihito when they’re on their way back to the penthouse, sprawled in the back of the limousine like sloths. “What say we find out what was in that tea and give YOU some more of it sometime too, huh?” Asami opens one eye and squints at Akihito.

“Really? Because either way, my cute Takaba, you’re the one who ends up with a sore little asshole…”

“Wait,” says Aki, “that’s not what I…”

“Hm. Suoh?” calls Asami.

“Yes Sama?”

“Make a note to contact Yamura and find out if the compound I ingested is safe, will you?”

“Yes Sama.”

Akihito whimpers.


End file.
